


The Bet

by JustOneMoreFangirl



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Drunken Shenanigans, F/F, F/M, Feudalism, M/M, Nancy Drew Clarke, Plot Twists, Slow Burn Clarke Griffin/Lexa, Truth or Dare, enjoy?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 19:40:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 10,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13747890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustOneMoreFangirl/pseuds/JustOneMoreFangirl
Summary: "Now that I think about it, I don't think I've seen her be romantic to anyone." Anya sighed, leaning against the locker next to her friend's."What about that Flynn?" Lexa replied, not really interested in this line of conversation."Ahh, so then she is straight. Probably the straightest of them all." Anya laughed.Lexa perked up a little, "What, are you saying it's impossible to turn her?"Anya scoffed, "I'm saying it's impossible to get her to even look at you."Indignated, Lexa slammed her locker, "Is this a challenge?"The other girl stood up straight, "Sure.""It isn't impossible, not for someone like me.""You have until prom." Anya smirked.Lexa started to head to her lesson, "You're on."//Or the one where Lexa agrees to a bet that she can get Clarke to sleep with her.





	1. Challenge Accepted

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BackToKat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BackToKat/gifts).



> So I've no idea where this idea came from, but enjoy!

It was generations ago that Ground High School was separated into two different groups. You had the smart kids, who hung out together and were well mannered. And then there were the other kids, who called themselves Trikru or Grounders, because they outnumbered the other group and basically ran the school. And because these goody-two shoes kids thought they were better, they were known as the Skaikru.

The Trikru had their own made-up language that some year eleven created so he could talk about the Skaikru behind their backs, and it became popular enough that the rest of the Grounders used it too.

Before anyone knew it, the sleepy town of Polis became separated into Ton-DC for the Trikru, and Jaha for the Skaikru.

It was at Ground High School that the first steps towards a possible united front for the two communities, as the most popular girl amongst the Grounders rummaged through her locker.

A blonde Skaikru girl walked past, laughing with the two brunette girls who were beside her. 

"Ugh, Clarke Griffin. It irks me that I've never got into a fight with that one," Anya huffed, folding her arms as they stopped at Lexa's locker.

"Maybe that's because she's too smart for you," Her friend mused.

"She's almost always in a group of people. It wouldn't surprise me if her other half gets jealous," The tall girl frowned and thought for a moment, "Now that I think about it, I don't think I've seen her be romantic to anyone." Anya leaned against the locker next to her friend's.

"What about that Flynn?" Lexa replied, not really interested in this line of conversation.

"Ahh, so then she is straight. Probably the straightest of them all, and probably a real prude." Anya laughed.

Lexa perked up a little, "What, are you saying it's impossible to turn her?"

Anya scoffed, "I'm saying it's impossible to get her to even look at you."

Indignated, Lexa shut her locker, "Is this a challenge?"

The other girl stood up straight, "Sure."

"It isn't impossible, not for someone like me."

"You have until prom." Anya smirked.

Lexa started to head to her lesson, "You're on."


	2. Paired Up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If this is cheesy, let me know. I'm not sure I can write funny well xD

Clarke Griffin stared at the board at the front of the room. Mr Kane had paired up the room, making a point to pair a Skaikru with a Trikru where possible.

And Clarke was paired with Lexa. She turned and met Ms Woods' eye, and the smirk she wore caught the blonde off-guard. They'd never spoken before, had never needed to, and all of a sudden it looked like Lexa found the idea appealing. It was unnerving.

"Good luck, C." Octavia grimaced as she passed her desk. She'd been paired with Lincoln, who was staring straight ahead pensively. Poor Octavia.

Clarke took her seat, not looking to her left knowing that Lexa was staring at her. She blushed out of the way she was feeling uncomfortable.

"Okay, so today in your groups I'd like you to perform these four experiments. It's okay if you don't finish them in this lesson," the man paused, and Clarke frowned, because usually Kane was always so strict, "Instead you can finish them in detention." He clapped his hands and everyone bustled about the science lab.

"I'll get the equipment, you get the chemicals." Clarke stated, still refusing to meet the girl's eyes. She stood abruptly, and walked briskly to where she knew the Bunsen burners were kept. Lexa grinned and threw a glance at Anya who had been paired with Raven. Luck was clearly on her side.

She stood also, collecting the chemical needed for experiments one and two, making a second trip for the rest.

"So," Clarke started, eyes not leaving the Bunsen burner she was fiddling with, "Do you want to go first?"

Lexa rolled her eyes in frustration. This would go nowhere if Clarke refused to even look at her, "By all means, you start." She gestured and gave Clarke her best smile, which didn't go to waste as the blonde glanced at her.

Clarke sort of froze. Lexa looked like she was in grimacing at her, "Are you okay?" She asked, worried.

"Never better." Lexa continued to look pained.

"Are you hurt?" 

"No?" Lexa frowned, and it was then that Clarke realised she had tried smiling, which caused her to stifle laughter.

"What's so funny?" Lexa clearly didn't understand what was amusing. She rarely smiled, but she knew that wasn't often the reaction other people got.

"You looked like you were in pain," Clarke giggled as she placed the beaker over the blue flame.

"Well, I don't smile often. I thought I was doing okay."

"Honestly, it's nothing. I think your normal expression will be just fine." 

It was weird, Clarke realised, that she had managed to have a semi-normal conversion with the head Grounder and not get flayed. Maybe Lexa just wasn't like them.

The two managed to complete three experiments and were halfway through their last one when the bell rang.

"Right, anyone who hasn't finished is to come back here at the end of the school day or during lunch to complete it." Mr Kane announced, opening the door so his students could file out.

"What period lunch are you on?" Clarke asked, writing down the last of the results for experiment number three.

"This one, actually. We could finish it, if you wanted?" Lexa fiddled with the stirrer, mixing the contents of the bubbling beaker.

"Yeah, sure. I'm busy after school anyway." Clarke glanced over at Raven and Anya, who were bickering about something. The two most hot-headed girls in the class, paired together. What was Kane thinking?

The two were on the tail end of their experiment, when there was a fizz and a pop to their left, and both turned to see Raven and Anya pushing one another, letting their experiment ruin.

"Girls! Break it up, this instant!" Kane boomed, storming over and stepping between them, "Seeing as you have both failed to complete these experiments, and have thought it fit to behave like children, you can go to the Headmaster. Go!"

Raven straightened her shirt and turned, gesturing a gun and firing it at Anya. The girl saw this and fumed, giving Reyes a death glare as they both left the classroom, shoving each other as they did.

"She's definitely Anya's type." Lexa smirked to herself.

"Really? She looked ready to kill Raven." Clarke was baffled not only back what Lexa had said, but that she'd said it to her.

"Trust me, they're going to fuck. Hate sex is Anya's weakness."

"Huh." Clarke said, blushing.

Lexa smiled inwardly at Clarke. It was easy to this girl to react to anything, and Lexa wondered just how far she could go.

"What about you? Ever had hate sex?" 

Clarke chocked on thin air, "Who me? Erm... Can we discuss something a little less personal?" 

"Take that as a no." Lexa mused.

"Hey, I could totally have had hate sex. I just wouldn't want you to know."

"Why's that?"

"Because this is literally the first time we've ever spoken."

"Ahh. So you don't trust me. Or is it you don't trust Trikru?"

"Of course I don't trust Trikru. Most Grounders are ruthless."

Lexa noted the way Clarke had said most, and not all.

"Anyway, the experiment is over. I'm going to go eat before my next class." Clarke grabbed her stuff and left hastily, while Lexa realised she'd be the one to clean up.

"Fucking great." She spat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, was that painful?


	3. Apologies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For all of you who thought a bet was a horrible thing to do, you're not the only ones who think that.

The next day, Lexa was feeling smug. Smug at the fact she had spoken to Clarke, and it hadn't been terrible. 'This might actually be easy,' she thought. And then felt a twinge of something. She didn't want to analyse it any further, and instead smirked as she strode up to her group of friends at break.

"Heda, good of you to join us." Anya sounded grumpy, but Lexa ignored it as she sat down.

"Anya was just telling us about your little bet." Emori smirked, tearing off a strip of chicken with her teeth.

"Honestly, it's nothing. Nothing but a stupid bet. I care less about it every second that passes." 

"Really? That's not like you, Lex. You usually crush every girl's heart you come across without a second thought." Luna said bitterly. She had been a victim of Lexa's hump and dump attitude.

"That's not true-"

"-Accidental though it might be, it is." Anya sighed as she sipped from her bottle. The label said water, but Lexa had her suspicions.

It felt like an ambush. A sort of intervention, and Lexa had never liked someone telling her what to do. It was why she was built to lead. However, she could recognize the twinge she'd felt beforehand. Guilt.

With that thought in mind, she stood abruptly.

"Where are you off to?" Emori popped an eyebrow.

"Clearing my conscience." She bit out, determined.

With every stride, her confidence wavered. Was this the right move? Would it make things worse? Why did she even care? 

It was too late to run, as Clarke met her eyes and gave a brief smile. Lexa ignored how her guilt tripled.

"What's up?" The blonde greeted with a small look of confusion. Lexa could feel her friends' eyes boring holes into her back.

"Can we talk for a moment?" She bit her inner cheek and waited for what felt like hours until Clarke agreed. 

"Need back-up?" Raven half rose with the blonde, eyes trained on Lexa.

"That won't be necessary, down girl." Clarke grinned. It was a wonder how she seemed so happy, and didn't ever seem to care what others thought of her, and the Trikru admired it.

Once outside, Clarke gave Lexa a look of suspicion.

"I'm not your friend." Lexa rushed.

"Excuse me?" Clarke puzzled, but Lexa ignored her.

"I'm a bad person and I'll only make you unhappy. You shouldn't talk to me."

"Well, you're the one who spoke to me."

"Yes, but to tell you to leave me alone."

Clarke angled her weight to her right leg, "Again, you approached me. Lexa, what is this about? You seemed fine yesterday." 

The brunettes eyes left the blue in front of her and landed on the floor. Here goes nothing.

"I made a stupid bet with Anya," she paused and risked a glance at Clarke who seemed just as confused as ever, "About you."

"Me? Why on Earth would Grounders find me interesting?" 

"Look, it doesn't matter. We talk only in Chemistry, about Chemistry. Never again, okay?" The blonde snorted lightly at the Grounders attempt at threatening.

Clark stopped for a moment before it finally made sense to her, "Are you feeling guilty? Is that it?"

Lexa couldn't meet her eyes again.

"It is a really shit thing to do, but if you're feeling guilty enough to come and explain that to me when you don't actually owe me anything, then you're not as bad a person as you're making out. As for the bet," Clarke started walking to the lunch hall door, "I don't care."

She left Lexa stood outside, turmoil in her stomach and shaking knees.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Btw, anyone who thinks, "what about the bet?!"
> 
> You shall see...


	4. Perspective

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, multiple chapters in a day! I wouldn't get used to it, I'm the worst at updating. Just be happy it's somewhat regular.
> 
> Anyway, enjoy!

"You told her?!"

"Yes." 

Lexa was driving her friends to the local gay bar, 'Bi Bi's, or 'B.B's for short. Anya was struggling to process Lexa's conversation with Clarke that had happened earlier that day.

"Why?" Luna eyed the driver.

"It was the right thing to do." Lexa flicked her indicator on and took a left.

Emori snorted, "Since when has that stopped you." She received a glare from Lexa via her rearview mirror. Emori hastily flicked her gaze to her left at the passing buildings.

"Emori has a point. You're not usually so...moral." Anya analysed, scanning Lexa. She reached her hand out and put it on her friends forehead.

"Hey!" Lexa cried as she promptly swirved the car, "Cut it out, I'm driving." She hissed.

"No fever so you're not ill. I suppose it could be mental." Goaded Anya.

"I'm not crazy." Lexa growled.

Rolling her eyes, Anya fired back, "Sure. You're not acting any different than usual." 

"Personally, I don't think you suit a conscience." Emori sighed.

"If that's what you call it," Luna chipped in, clearly bitter, "Plus, you picked a grand time to finally grow one-"

Lexa slammed the breaks and Emori shot forward and smacked her face into the passenger headrest.

"Mother-fucker!" She cried, hand cradling her bloody nose. The other passengers groaned and rubbed their necks from the whiplash of their seatbelts.

"We're here." Lexa sang, smirking slightly.

~*~*~*~

"Hold the phone," Raven held up a hand, "Lexa-fucking-Woods made a bet that she could sleep with you!?"

Clarke, Octavia, Raven, Bellamy and Finn were gathered in the latter's flat, drinking and talking. It was their ritual on a Friday night.

"I assume so, she never really said. Besides, it's not that big of a deal. Like I said, she clearly feels bad about it." Clarke took a bite out of her pizza, and then handed a slice to Octavia. The brunette had arrived late, and thus was pizza-less. Clarke was the only one kind enough to share hers.

"It's probably a ploy to get you to lower your defences." Bellamy sipped his beer and slung an arm around her shoulders. Clarke didn't remove it.

"Mm," Finn swallowed his food, "I agree. Don't trust her."

"You would say that, you've still got heart-eyes for Griffin." Raven's grin was wolfish, and she stuck her tongue out when Finn gave a look that said, 'Really, Raven?'

"Whatever, I was there, and I'm telling you it was genuine." Clarke finished the debate, as everyone could see that if they said one more word, she'd do something stupid to prove a point.

"Plus, you're lab partners," Bellamy, the only one who didn't see the look spoke, "What?" He asked indignantly as everyone looked at him like he had a death-wish.

"Fucking Kane with his fucking equality bullshit," Raven grimaced against the burn left behind by her whisky, "Fucking Anya and her stupid pretty face."

"I'm sorry, pretty?" Octavia laughed, "You have a crush on her?"

"Duh, she's hot as balls. Don't tell me you've not thought of screwing her until that smart mouth of hers shuts." The future engineer was obviously quite drunk already.

"I'm afraid that's just you, Ray." Clarke chuckled.

Raven frowned in surprise, "Oh. Besides, O, there's no way you've not thought of getting it on with Leonard-"

"-Lincoln-"

"-Whatever."

"And no, I haven't."

"I call buuullshit." Raven squinted. She was struggling to determine which of the two Octavia's was the one she was mocking.

"Can we not? That's my sister." Bellamy whined. 

"Sorry Bell," Clarke grinned, kissing the boy on the cheek. He smiled and pulled her to him, lightly kissing her forehead.

"Get a room." Octavia grimaced at the PDA.

Clarke and Bellamy had been in-like for a while. The only reason they weren't official was because Clarke wasn't really looking for a relationship. Thus, they kept things PG 13.

"I wanna go to a bar." Raven pouted.

"Oh no, we're not having a repeat of last week." Finn polished off the rest of his beer.

"Pleeeease?" She begged.

"No way, Ray-Ray." Octavia stated.

"We can go to a new bar?"

"No." Everyone chorused in laughter.

"Fine, I'll go myself." Raven huffed, wavering as she stood and stumbling towards the door.

"Tax not it," Bellamy rapidly brought his finger to his nose, sharply followed by Octavia and Finn.

"Oh fuck you guys." Clarke grinned, getting to her feet.

"Want me to come with?" Bellamy offered sweetly.

Clarke felt a pang of guilt, "No, it's okay. You enjoy the party here, I can handle Raven." Deep down, she didn't want him to come, though he was such a good guy she had no idea why not.

"Okay, well be safe," He gave a weak smile and Clarke kissed him chastely on the lips to keep him satisfied. A voice in her head told her she shouldn't kiss someone just to keep them happy.

Before she could follow that reckless train of thought, she followed a reckless Raven that was shuffling her way to the lift.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments please, so far I've loved every single one!


	5. Ray Patrol

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke takes Raven to a bar and runs into familiar faces.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tried to make it longer.
> 
> And for those of you craving some action!
> 
>  
> 
> You'll have to wait a little longer for the real stuff ;)

It was getting dark as Clarke drove her drunk companion into the center of town. She looked out at the lights of homes she passed daily, and sighed. This week had been strange. Maybe not at the beginning, but definitely at the end of it. She threw a speculative glance at Raven, who seemed to be trying to phone someone.

"Oh no you don't," Clarke laughed, taking it out of her friends hands.

"Hey, give that back!" Raven pouted.

"No way, you're not drunk dialing someone."

The brunette threw herself back into her seat with a 'hmph!'.

Clarke glanced at the screen, "Why on Earth are you calling Octavia?"

"Why wouldn't I be?" Raven said, sulking.

Clarke gave out a sigh and decided to hold onto the phone for safekeeping.

"Where are we even going?" Raven whined.

"I was hoping you'd tell me."

"I wanna go to B.B's. They serve food all hours."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes." Raven pointedly nodded her head.

"Sure thing then." Clarke swallowed. B.B's was Grounder territory and rumoured to be Lexa's favourite hangout.

"Please, if there's a God, don't let her be there." She murmured to herself.

~*~*~*~

Four jaegerbombs down, Anya was chatting up the bartender, a nice woman called Indra, who was so used to Anya's advances that she barely blinked. They were all eighteen, the legal age to drink in their town - so long as their was adult supervision. Lexa almost laughed at her friend's behaviour before her line of sight was blocked by a pretty face.

"Hey cutie." The stranger approached.

Lexa's first thought was that she could definitely have sex with this girl and she wouldn't be expected to call her again.

"Hey yourself." She settled with.

"Ontari," The girl offered her hand and the Trikru took it.

"Lexa."

"Heda," Ontari nodded, putting a face to the name, "I didn't take this as your sort of scene."

"And why would you?"Lexa crocked an eyebrow seductively.

"I would have if the rumours about you being fearsome also included your sexual preference." Ontari mewled.

"Is that you asking?"

The other girl took a step forward, "Maybe."

Lexa stayed perfectly still, flicking her gaze to the plump lips in front of her, and keeping them there until Ontari got the message. She leant in, slowly, and for a split second Lexa's eyes darted up to meet the blue ones walking through the doors of the bar.

Suddenly she didn't feel like a new conquest. She felt even worse when Ontari's lips connected as Clarke's eyes met hers. Guilt pooled in the deepest regions of her stomach and hardened like lead.

Ignoring the guilt, she finished the kiss and made a half-thought-out excuse and started to walk towards the blonde.

Clarke's demeanour changed slightly as she clocked the approaching girl, and she sat Raven down at a bar stool before turning to meet her.

"Hey." Lexa mumbled. 

"Hey." Clarke folded her arms, "What happened to staying away from you?" She grinned.

"I didn't expect you to show up at my bar."

"Your bar?" Indra had apparently shaken Anya. She raised an eyebrow as she slid two shots over to Raven who appeared drunk.

"You know what I mean," Lexa threw Indra a smile and it satisfied her because she moved onto serving someone else.

"You know the owner?" Clarke picked up the second shot and knocked it back. Lexa raised an eyebrow at the action and Clarke shrugged.

"Yeah, I do. She's my adoptive mother." Lexa said casually.

"Adoptive?" The blonde asked as she tilted her head.

"Yeah. I don't know my parents. All I know is Indra found me as a baby abandoned on the outskirts and took me in. Instead of putting me through the system, she simply took custody of me."

"That's so sweet, but I'm sorry about your parents," Clarke offered with a sad smile as Lexa shook her head and sat on the barstool next to the blonde.

"Don't be. My parents clearly aren't worth thinking of. As for Indra, she's not known for being sweet." The brunette smiled fondly into her glass of Jack Daniels and coke.

Clarke took a small moment to analyse her briefly, nothing the scuffed boots that were no doubt steel-toe-capped. The ripped, black skinny-jeans faded at the knees highlighting they were worn regularly, and the white tank top that hung off her small frame topped with a blue leather jacket torn in places.

"Done checking me out?" Lexa smirked and Clarke was quick to blush.

"I was just looking at your clothes, that's all."

Lexa nodded as if she didn't believe Clarke, grinning as she took in the blonde's own appearance. The blue skinny jeans, black high-top converse and a grey hoodie thrown over it. Clarke had dressed for drinking with her friends, not Lexa.

Suddenly remembering she didn't come alone, she spun in her seat to talk to Raven, who had suddenly vanished.

"When did Raven leave?!" She panicked.

"Relax, she's in good hands... relatively speaking." Lexa gestured at the pool table and saw her friend was sat in the middle of an ongoing game, and had Anya stood between her legs kissing her with the ferocity of a wild animal. Her hands were definitely not being kept to herself 

"Right. Well, listen, it's getting late and I'm probably going to head home. If Raven needs a lift-"

"-I'll give her one. Chill Clarke." Lexa pretended she didn't notice the way Clarke's eyes widened at the sound of her name on Lexa's tongue. She coughed before standing up and slapping some money on the bar.

"It's been fun. I'll see you Monday?" Clarke was back to being as if butter wouldn't melt. She started walking as the brunette called after her.

"Sure thing...Clarke." Lexa smirked to herself as she heard the slightest stumble in Clarke's steps.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments please, I honestly look forward to them more than you know. How was this chapter?


	6. Surprise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so tired. Sad and tired. Sad, because I'm watching Peaky Blinders and it's breaking my heart. Tired because I'm just permanently exhausted. Enjoy this latest segment :)

The weekend had gone past and Clarke was frazzled. Sleep had evaded her for the most part, but when it did come, she dreamt of Lexa. Of really, really inappropriate thing's with Lexa.

So she took as many cold showers as she could fit into one weekend, but on Sunday she received a call from an unknown number.

"Hello?" She answered carefully.

"Clarke?"

The blonde froze.

"Clarke?" The voice tried again.

"How did you get this number?" Clarke asked after an eternity.

"I swiped it from Raven's phone. I hope you don't mind."

"Not at all, it's fine. Can I help you?"

"I'm hoping so. My friends all bailed on me to watch a fight between Echo and Luna, and I was wondering if you'd come with me instead." Lexa sounded apprehensive, and Clarke couldn't really find a way to say no that wouldn't be a complete lie, because she hated lying to anyone.

"Echo and Luna? Luna sounds familiar but I don't know the other one." She settled with avoiding the answer. She busied herself with her hair, putting it up in a bun.

"Echo goes to University, so that'd be why you don't know her, and Luna is at Ground High School. So what'll it be, Clarke?"

The blonde was beginning to think Lexa went out of her way to say her name, because she still was nowhere near used to it. 

"What would we be doing?" She sighed, and could almost hear the smile in Lexa's voice.

"Just seeing a film." Came the innocent reply.

"And you couldn't go alone?"

"No, that'll give off the wrong impression."

"And showing up with a Skaikru won't?"

"It's the lesser of two evils." The brunette shrugged.

"I see. What time?"

"Kind of right now. I'm outside your house."

"You're a class A grade stalker right now, I hope you know that." Clarke chuckled, moving out of her room and down the stairs.

"I've been told."

They hung up just as Clarke opened the door. Lexa was wearing black cut-offs with converse and a white t-shirt. Her hair fell in loose curls, framing her face and falling around her aviator sunglasses.

Laughing, Lexa asked, "Are you gonna let me in, sleepy-head?" 

"Sleepy? I've been awake for hours." Clarke defending, shutting the door behind the Trikru.

"Your attire says otherwise." Snickering, Lexa gave a pointed look at Clarke's shorts and vests NYPD pyjamas.

"I'm lazy, I don't get dressed unless I need to." 

"Well, now you need to."

"I'm going to grab a shower. I'll be about thirty minutes and then we can head out." Clarke called out, already bounding up the stairs.

"Need some help?" Lexa goaded, and Clarke was glad she was upstairs so she wouldn't be caught blushing.

Lexa merely walked around Clarke's house and smiled at the family photo's, at adolescent Clarke who had a big toothy grin. The shower turned on, and Lexa glanced at the stairs before sitting on the couch. She had no idea why she'd decided to ask Clarke to come with her instead of seeing the fight. Sure, she really wanted to see this movie, but there was always next weekend.

Instead, she'd decided to see if the blonde would accompany her, and it truly boggled Lexa as to why. Maybe it was the fact that she felt guilty about making that bet with Anya. Even if that was the case, she didn't feel that guilty, it's not like she didn't tell her until after she'd slept with her.

And why couldn't she stop thinking about her? She'd managed years, whole years, of seeing Clarke walk round the town and all of sudden she was unable to get her brain to focus on anything else. The worst part was that with every conversation, it got worse. And the worse it got, the more she wanted to see Clarke. It was a frustrating circle that only ended one way, and Lexa daren't think about it.

"Hey, I'm ready," Clarke flounced down the stairs, and smiled a little as Lexa left her train of thought, "You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm good. Come on." The brunette stood and led the blonde out to her car.

"Wow, you drive a Lexus? Isn't that a little..." Clarke drifted off.

"A little what?" The driver opened the passenger door before getting in on her side.

"I mean," Clarke clambered in and buckled up, "Your name is Lexa."

The Trikru's tongue suddenly felt too large for her mouth. Was this what Clarke felt when she said her name?

"I see." Lexa forced a grin, putting the car into drive and switching the radio quickly, hoping to avoid talking anymore and focus on controlling her heartbeat.

The drive to the cinema was short, and Clarke grew sort of anxious about what movie they were seeing. Despite asking numerous times, Lexa still wanted to keep it a secret, and Clarke felt like the Trikru might have a hidden love for certain genres that she was embarrassed about.

"Is this a date?" The blonde blurted as they stood in line.

"A date?" Lexa almost laughed. Not that it was funny, but that she couldn't believe Clarke had asked.

"Yeah. I mean, you show up and whisk me away to see a film, and keep me in the dark as to what it is."

"Is this how your dates usually go?"

"Sometimes." The Skaikru grinned.

It was dropped after that, and as the opening credits rolled, Clarke recognised this was a horror film.

"Oh no, don't tell me this is scary." Clarke tried to disappear into her seat and Lexa laughed.

"That's why I didn't tell you. In case you refused to see it."

"How very manipulative," Clarke frowned at the brunette, "But if it means that much to you, I'll stay."

"Thank you," Lexa smiled, "If you get too scared you can always squeeze my hand to remind you I'm here." The Trikru held up her left and Clarke tentatively interlocked their fingers in agreement.

Within the first five minutes, Clarke was burying her head in her coat and squeezing Lexa's hand like a vice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can sleep now, right? Comments folks, it brings me joy to mend my aching heart, which it sorely needs after that season finale. Thank you!!


	7. Bipolar Bisexual

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa seems to get scared at how real everything with Clarke feels, and makes the blonde feel so damn heavy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yikes it's been a while! I've been so ill, it's untrue. Ever heard of endometriosis? Endo-massive-pain-in-the-ass, more like it. It's painful as hell, and I'm still not properly diagnosed. But it made me really down for ages, and I haven't written in months. So I'm so very sorry for the amount of time it's taken, but alas! An update!  
> Forgive me?

Clarke waved away the black Lexus and shut the door to her house, leaning against it. She felt lighter than she had all week, stretching as she started the ascent to her room. Lexa Woods was such a mystery, but this Skaikru girl was determined to unravel her.

By Monday morning, Clarke had no idea what was happening. She'd had a date with a girl she had pretty much just met. It wasn't her first female rodeo, because she'd had a previous fling (if you could call it that) with Raven. Admittedly, Clarke had no idea if she was technically dating Lexa. Was she even into girls like that? The flutter in her chest answered that, but she ignored it for now. Still, the two of them seemed to be moving awfully fast, dating or not. Someone needed to put the breaks on this thing before it crashed.

And then Lexa walked around the corner and Clarke forgot what she had been thinking about.

"Hey," She smiled, walking up to Lexa, who appeared shocked at the fact they were talking.

"Hi...?" Lexa frowned. Clarke faltered suddenly. Had she misread something? She decided to play it safe.

"Is that any way to greet your latest friend?" She quirked.

Lexa's eyes flashed briefly before she plastered on her own smile. It still looked more like a grimace.

They started to walk a few steps to their respective classes, when the Trikru darted into an empty classroom, and the Skaikru assumed she should follow. If anyone had seen them go in the room together, they didn't appear bothered.

"What's going-" Clarke was cut short as she saw the look in Lexa's eyes. The brunette was focused on the floor with such an intense gaze that Clarke wondered how it hadn't burst into flames yet. Cautiously, she walked up to the desk Lexa was leant against and sat on her right. She waited for what felt like an hour before the brunette relaxed ever-so slightly.

"Clarke, I don't know how to explain this, but..." She trailed off, voice tight.

"I think I know where you're going with this, and you don't have to have this conversation with me. I mean, we've barely been talking to each other a week-"

"-That's the thing, I don't _talk_ to people. I don't offer a _stranger_ a trip the cinema, I don't offer strangers _anything_!" Lexa burst, and Clarke had been expecting it, "But somehow, you're not a stranger. I feel like I know you."

"Well, that's because you do."

"What?" Lexa lifted her head and blinked. Her eyes felt like sandpaper.

"I mean, you've seen me for what must be your whole life. I'm hardly a stranger."

"Yeah, I've known you existed, but I never cared enough. You're a Skaikru, for goodness sakes, I'm betraying my kind."

Clarke raised an eyebrow and scoffed, "You make it sound like we're completely different people ."

"We are." Lexa ground out through clenched teeth.

"No, we come from different worlds," The blonde argued, "Worlds that wouldn't be so different if we just forgot this silly feud."

"Silly? You think we had no reason to segregate ourselves?" Both girls thought back to how everything started.

Sighing, Clarke stepped forwards, "That's not what I sai-"

"No, you were just saying that things could be different. Well, no, they can't." Bit back the brunette. She folded her arms and turned her back on the Skaikru girl.

"So what, despite this obvious connection we both have, platonic or not," Clarke saw something flicker in Lexa's stance, "You just want to go back to being enemies?"

Lexa didn't turn around, "If that's what it takes, yes."

"Well, seeing as you're so fond of bets, how about we make one? I bet that by college you'll regret pushing me away." She spun on her heel and left the classroom with Lexa burning in rage behind her.

"What the fuck." Clarke glowered as she leant against the wall of the room. She shook her head, pushing all things Lexa out of her mind. Her friends had been right, she was being toyed with.

And then it hit her. There was one very easy way to see how Lexa truly felt, and it made Clarke feel wrong even considering it.

But it was worth a shot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How evil am I? First I make you wait an inordinate amount of time, then I do this? I'm the antichrist, aren't I?
> 
> Comment!


	8. All Things Strange

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More character building! Yay!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know you're all mad at Lexa being so bipolar, but there's totally a reason for that. Keep with it, you've made it this far!

Lexa was in a crappy mood. A very, very crappy mood. In fact, she wanted to kill the first person who looked at her wrong.

"Geez, what happened-" Emori started to talk, but Lexa's hard eyes froze her tongue.

Her friends didn't address her again for the rest of lunch and she was pleased about that. She sat with her back to the rest of the room, but she just knew if she turned around she'd find Clarke within an instant.

Suddenly, the cafeteria door opened and a tall guy with shaggy hair walked in. Lexa had seen him before, with Clarke's friends, and he looked similar to one of the brunettes. She followed him with her eyes, until he left her sight. She wouldn't turn her head. Wouldn't risk it.

"Hey, you brought it!" A chirpy voice sounded behind Lexa, and it made her feel like someone had poured a bucket of water over her. Luna, sat in front of Lexa, looked over at the ordeal, curiosity building in the Trikru as she watched Luna frown.

"Damn..." She murmured.

A series of whoops sounded around the room, and that was the last straw.

Lexa spun so fast in her seat, she was sure the friction scorched the plastic. Her heart thundered in her chest and her throat tightened. She could only see the scene before her, and missed the way Anya eyed her suspiciously. The can she had been drinking from burst, sprayed into the air and only then did that boy take his lips off of Clarke's.

Lexa thought about how she'd like to strip away his skin layer by layer an inch at a time, a lava so hot inside she was sure she'd breathe flame. And then ice in Clarke's gaze, directed solely for her, put the fire out and she felt weighted, the lava turned to obsidian in her gut.

Without a word she stood up and left the room, numb to whatever was happening behind her.

"What was that? I thought you weren't ready to date." Bellamy smirked, face slightly pink from lack of oxygen.

Clarke's eyes were fixed on the cafeteria doors, "You know..." She muttered, "just testing something." As if snapped out of her trance, she looked back at Bellamy and smiled with a little guilt, "Thanks for the book, gotta run."

She was grateful that most people had gone back to whatever they were talking about previously, leaving her to chase after Lexa and maybe get some answers. She checked the bathroom first, but they were empty apart from the girl everyone knew was bulimic and wouldn't get help. Clarke gave her a sad smile and left. Then she checked the classroom they had been in earlier, but that was still empty.

The last place she went to was the parking lot, but for the life of her, she couldn't see the black Lexus anywhere.

~*~*~*~

"You sure you're okay?" Octavia asked for the umpteenth time that hour. They were working, as they always did every Monday, Tuesday and Wednesday night at the local arcade's restaurant, unironically named, 'Arkadia'.

Clarke threw her a cursory glance and small smile, "I am." She answered the same way, continuing to dry plates. However, Octavia knew something was off.

"C, you know you can tell me anything right?" She placed a clean glass on the side for Clarke.

"Yes, I do. And I appreciate that, you're a good friend. There's just nothing to tell."

Instead of leaving it alone like Clarke hopped, Octavia lifted a hand to examine her sudded nails, "Oh, so it's like, totally got nothing to do with Lexa."

Clarke dropped the glass, "Shit." She cursed, bending to pick up the scattered pieces, her friend crouching to help.

"Take that as a yes," Octavia murmured, earning a swat from the blonde, "What's going on between you two?" She asked as she rubbed her arm.

"Look, I'm not sure exactly, it's confusing. We started speaking in Chem, and then she told me about the bet the next day, and on the weekend we went to see that new nuclear apocalyptic horror-"

"-You went to see Shadow Valley without me?!" Octavia squealed and Clarke hissed at her to be quiet, "Sorry, I'm just shocked Lexa of all people coaxed you into seeing a scary movie. You're the biggest wuss I know."

The blonde rolled her eyes, "Yeah right. If a nuke went off in real life, I'd keep a cool head."

"I think I'd be useless," Octavia laughed to herself, standing to put her shards of glass in the bin with Clarke following behind.

"So if you went to see a film at the weekend, what changed between today and then?" The brunette asked as she went back to the sink.

Clarke cut her thumb as she brushed the glass from her hands and cursed lightly, putting the digit in her mouth, "That's what I'm lost on. I have no idea, at all. I thought she had fun. Maybe she didn't but didn't want to hurt my feelings."

"Lexa? Please, she's as brash as they come. Seriously, that girl has no conscience or tact whatsoever."

"She's not a robot, O. Besides, I sort of know that's not the case because of lunch. Do we have plasters?" Clarke held up her thumb for Octavia to see, who gave her a chastising look on not being careful.

"You mean when you kissed Bell?" She retorted, opening a draw or two, "Which was gross by the way, at least warn me next time. Or just don't do it ever again."

"Well, I don't think it will." Clarke looked at the floor sheepishly when Octavia looked over her shoulder.

"Seriously? Why?"

"Well I sort of kissed him for two reasons."

"And they are? Ah-ha." Octavia reached into a high up cupboard and took out a box.

"Reason number one was to see Lexa's reaction, which was futile in a way. Reason number two was to confirm my suspicions about my feelings for him." The blonde held out her hand as Octavia peeled the plastic off the plaster, making sure the adhesive didn't land on the cut.

"So?" She mumbled, focused on the task at hand.

"They're non-existent. At least, romantically. Platonically, definitely. But nothing else."

"There." Octavia kissed the thumb, as she did when any of their friends injured themselves. "That's sort of good news for me, anyway."

"It is?"

"Well ever since we were kids, and Bell said he thought Zac Efron was hot, I thought he was gay."

"Seriously?" Clarke couldn't help the laugh that escaped.

"Yup. I think you two are both so closeted. I know I probably should have said, but I thought you were gay too, after Finn. So I wanted to know who'd realise first."

"So I won?"

"Definitely."

They finished up, and started closing at seven, the rumble of a car engine disturbing the quiet night. Clarke faced away from the doors, mopping the flooring as the bell sounded, signaling a customer.

"We're closing- oh would you look at the time, I have to go! Keys are on the counter Clarke!" Octavia called, dashing out the door.

"What?" Clarke turned to see Lexa looking right back at her, "Hey." She started, all the possible thing's she'd ruminated on bringing up in their next encounter leaving.

"Hi." Lexa seemed calm enough, but honestly Clarke had expected her to keep her distance.

"Is everything okay?"

"Not really." The brunette shook her head, "Can we talk?"

"Sure."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment please, I really do love it :D what did you think of this latest installment?


	9. The Sins of the Father

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Truths are outed, and time passed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

There was a moment where Clarke wasn't sure Lexa had heard her, because the girl made no indication of speaking. Instead, she slid her hands into her pockets, shifted her weight from foot-to-foot and cleared her throat. Clarke remained patient.

"I didn't know you have a boyfriend." Came the brunettes lame attempt at putting off the inevitable.

"I don't."

"Oh." Lexa visibly straightened and Clarke resisted the urge to roll her eyes.

"Is that what you wanted to know?"

"No."

Another pregnant pause with the two of them locking eyes. Clarke thought she could easily lose track of time like this.

"Well, partly," Lexa mumbled, "The main thing I wanted to do was apologize because I didn't give you a good enough reason to stay away from me." There was a bite to her tone that was so subtle, the blonde didn't detect it.

Clarke scoffed in disbelief, "Seriously? Why are you so deadset on this?"

Resolve built in brown eyes as her face hardened, "because, you're Skaikru. I feel dirty even talking to you-"

"-Stop," Clarke raised a hand, the other pinching the bridge of her nose, "That crap won't wash with me."

"Excuse me?" Lexa seemed affronted.

"You're trying to hurt my feelings to the point of me hating you."

"And?"

"And it won't work." 

Lexa groaned and ran a hand through her hair hastily. She seemed to be ready to hit something in frustration.

"Calm down, just tell me why we can't hangout and if it's a good enough reason, I'll oblige." The Skaikru gestured to the nearest both, and the two slid into the seats opposite.

Brown eyes flicked up to meet blue, "The truth?" Came the tentative question.

"Yup."

All the fight left her, and her arm dropped back down to her side, "Indra...my adoptive mother. She told me something about our clans."

"Clans?" Clarke queried, receiving an annoyed glare in response to her interruption.

"Families," Lexa hissed, "Apparently, my mother didn't abandon me on the edge of town."

Clarke raised an eyebrow, listening intently. If this had something to do with her family, then she was all ears. 

"As you know, fights are very common among Trikru, and as much as we hate Skaikru, we try to avoid confrontation. Well, my parents were seen as the ones to look to in Ton DC. They helped keep the peace, but something happened between them and a Skaikru male."

Clarke's heart thundered. It couldn't be, "My father?" The blonde murmured, almost afraid to see Lexa confirm it.

The brunette gave a curt nod and Clarke wasn't sure she wanted to hear the rest.

"According to Indra, my father died before I was born, and my mother a year later. And that was because she stupidly agreed to talk to your father. The next day, my mother didn't come home. She was found dead by the highway, a bullet to the back of the head. It was covered up."

Clarke blood ran cold as thoughts swarmed her mind.

'Was it my father?'

'Did he really kill someone.'

'He can't have, Indra must have it backwards.'

'But I haven't seen my father in sixteen years...'

Clarke closed her eyes and tried to clear her mind, saying softly, "I see. Well then, you must really hate me."

Lexa studied her for a moment, then dealt the finishing blow, "I'm angry. I will never know my mother because of your father," Clarke couldn't lift her eyes up from her hands, restless under the table.

"So now you have the truth. Will you stay away from me?"

The blonde didn't trust her throat, so simply nodded. Lexa got up, and left Clarke sat in the diner where she cried for two main reasons.

Because the father she never knew was a murderer.

And because she hadn't realised her feelings until she signed them away.

~*~*~*~

The days dragged after that. Summer had long gone and autumn had officially settled in, the middle of October well-underway. Clarke just didn't want to do anything, or go anywhere. When Octavia mentioned a Halloween bash, she was non-committal. When Raven suggested grabbing a coffee, she said she was busy.

It wasn't a depression, and it wasn't anywhere near as bad as that twilight scene where Bella never leaves the room for months. Clarke ate properly, she studied and worked hard at her job. She just didn't want to increase the chances of seeing Lexa.

She stayed well and truly in Jaha, making sure she never left the safety of its boarders. The hardest and most challenging thing for her had been Chemistry, but that had been an easy fix. Abby, Clarke's mother, had started to date Kane and as gross as Clarke found it at first, she was glad to see her mother happy.

All she did was ask if he could switch her with another person in the class, which ended up with her sat next to Luna, who was frosty as always. It also meant that Harper was now next to Lexa, and it irked Clarke at how easy the two found it to get along. Lexa would summon a laugh from Harper, and Harper could rise a chuckle in return. It made Clarke seethe.

"Come on, Clarke, Halloween is this weekend. Please come?" Raven whined.

"Yeah, it'll be fun!" Octavia joined in and Clarke sighed. She hadn't been out in weeks and her friends had noticed.

"Who's going?" She asked, and her two friends cheered, "Hey, I didn't say I would come."

O raised an eyebrow, "But it's a start. And as far as the guestlist, it's obviously all Skaikru. No Trikru would dare crash Wells's party. Son of the Mayor? No thanks."

"Isn't Mayor Jaha out of town this weekend?" Harper asked. Clarke hadn't noticed her sit down.

"Uh-huh. Perfect time for a party!" Raven grinned.

They were just sat there for lunch, Clarke picking at her sandwich and Octavia, Raven and Harper having spaghetti.

"Well, then I'll consider it. So long as you guys help me pick out a costume?"

"Deal!" The girls chimed.

"Okay then." Clarke laughed.

They made arrangements for meeting up and going to the party, but Clarke already knew what she'd want to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you guys think about Clarke's dad?  
> Comment your thoughts!


	10. To The Ball, Cinderella

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The build-up to the Halloween party, where Clarke encounters a stranger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You wouldn't believe my personal life guys, I'm so sorry that this has taken a back-burner (again). My brother has had to come back home due to a divorce :(  
> And then more stuff, with college and my illness too, which has taken up so much time. I want the last month back, honestly!  
> Anyway, hopefully you'll forgive me after both this chapter and the next?  
> Enjoy :)

The Halloween party was being thrown by Wells Jaha, son of the Mayor, and Raven had insisted that she go as a pirate. As a result, she spent considerable time “perfecting” her peg-leg limp. Octavia was going as a female Spartan warrior, and Bellamy was a Roman soldier. Finn wanted to be James Bond, Harper was Sally to Monty’s Jack and Jasper wanted to be a giant cannabis leaf.

They were all at Bellamy’s flat for pre-drinks, and Clarke had yet to arrive.

“Are we sure she’s actually coming?” Raven mumbled into her plastic cup as she cradled it.

Octavia took a swig of her own drink, “She’ll be here. Clarke’s rarely late. Though, I’ve no idea what she’s dressed up as.”

“Knowing Clarke, it’ll be scary. Remember when she was a nutter from an asylum? Her acting is _crazy_ good.” Harper grinned and Jasper lazily high-fived her. He was already getting high.

A knock cut Finn off from retorting, and Bellamy stood to get the door.

“Hey Clarke- Holy shit!” He shut the door quickly and leant back against it.

“Dude, what the hell!” Came Clarke’s voice from the other side.

“What’s wrong Bell?” Octavia rose, seemingly worried.

“Clarke,” He swallowed, “She’s dressed as Wanheda.”

Raven choked on her drink, “That chick has balls, dressing up as that thing.”

Finn frowned, “Am I the only one lost as to who/what Wanheda is?”

Monty looked at his friend, the only one who seemed to respond, “There’s an urban legend all Skaikru kids grow up with. That if you don’t behave, a vicious, Trikru warrior will sneak into your room and gut you. In our tongue, she’s known as The Commander of Death. A murderer so strong and fearless that even death is afraid of her.”

“Well…shit.” Finn sighed.

“Come on Bell, open the door!” Clarke whined.

The older boy took a deep breath and swung it open slowly. There was Clarke, though she was barely recognisable. She had on what looked like filthy clothes, with leather and furs that made her appear like a huntress. Her hair was wild and untamed, with a streak that looked crimson with dried with blood. Her boots were muddied and her face hallow and eyes wide. It didn’t look like Clarke, it looked like Wanheda.

“Fuck that’s scary…You look just like the story…” Raven was almost in awe.

“I know right.” The blonde grinned, entering the flat without being invited.

Jasper seemed more interested in everything now, “What gave you the idea?”

“Oh, I found an old diary from when I was little, and I’d drawn a sketch of what I imagined Wanheda to look like. I thought it was perfect.”

“A bit too perfect, if you ask me.” O snorted.

Clarke shrugged, “Whatever. I’m nothing if not a perfectionist.”

Bellamy pointed at Clarke’s boots, “Hey, don’t trudge mud into my rug, I’m too poor to have it cleaned.”

“Don’t worry,” She laughed, “It’s latex. I wouldn’t muddy a perfectly good pair of boots without reason.”

“Well they might get muddied. I hear the parties at Jaha Manor, which is out in the woods. Wells put together a hay ride and maze in the forest, and there’ll be security so nothing too outrageous happens.” Harper smiled, as she stood up. The stitches on her face looked great, she clearly knew how to use latex herself.

“Seeing as you’re here,” Monty shrugged on his coat, careful of his white makeup, “and the last one, you’re designated driver there. We’ll catch a cab home or crash at the manor.”

Clarke just shrugged, and the group followed her out of the room. Clarke had managed to snag her dad’s old Chevy, which her mum kept in the garage. She dusted it off, and decided to drive it that night. It seated seven at a push. That meant someone would be riding in the boot.

After explaining that to the group, Jasper thought it’d be better to sit on the roof, but after thinking about it, felt like he’d enjoy the boot more than having to focus on lights buzzing past.

Within five minutes, the group was in the car with the engine on, Raven fiddling with the radio, Octavia browsing CD’s, Bellamy winding down the window and Monty slinging his arm around Harper’s shoulders. The night was dark, and Clarke could see it being full of terrors, but in this car, it was just a good vibe.

She drove through the small town, out into the woods on the road. Before reaching the ‘leaving Polis, visit again soon!’ sign, she took the only turning to her right, and her headlights swept up the dark, illuminating the trees and the empty black enveloping them. Clarke unconsciously gripped the wheel tighter.

“There it is.” Raven grinned in excitement. There were lights up ahead, and the boom of bass had already told Clarke they were close, even before the lights were in sight.

“I am so ready to party.” Octavia murmured as she leant forward for a better look.

“Oh yeah, absolutely.” Bellamy smiled, meeting Clarke’s eye briefly. She gave a turse smile back, before looking to the road again. She hadn’t been in the partying mood that morning, but she had to say, dressing up was exciting, and alcohol was always a good way to forget your troubles. Who knew, maybe she’d find someone to spend the night with. After everything with Lexa, Clarke just wanted some attention, to feel close to someone. Of course, she’d rather it be Lexa, but beggars can’t be choosers.

She parked the car amongst all the others strewn about and shut off the engine, “Alright people, let’s go. Disperse!” She commanded, and the others gave mock salutes as she walked round to the car, lifting the boot. Jasper bolted out and started to stagger away as quickly as he could.

“Shit Jasper, you said you wouldn’t vomit!”

She was responded to with his laughter.

Grimacing, she shut the boot and made for the front of the house. It was a large building that looked creepy enough without the pumpkins and cobwebs littered over the woodwork. Repressing a shudder, Clarke made her way inside. As she took in the under-dressed girls and under-dressed boys, she realised her outfit wouldn’t exactly aid in her getting any. Still, she wasn’t the type to dress provocatively. She wouldn’t slut-shame anyone who did, but it wasn’t for her.

Loud music and drunken voices all merged together in one loud throng that assaulted Clarke’s ears as she headed for the beer. Hands were in the air around her as she pressed against the sweaty bodies of boys and girls throwing themselves into having a good time. Monty and Harper were already making-out, Clarke had noticed. Another thing that stood out, was the lack of Trikru, and that was something Clarke felt blessed with.

She spotted Bellamy talking to some other Roman/Grecian soldiers, each displaying their toned abs. Clarke couldn’t help but think that if a girl had a good set of stomach muscles, that’d be hot.

And then before she had even taken a sip of the chilled beer in her solo cup, her eyes fell on a brunette dressed as a Gladiatrix, displaying a strong abdomen and long legs. There was tight, white material for a skirt that stopped mid-thigh, greaves that covered her shins and braces on her arms. A sword hung at her hip and a shield was secured to her back, her hair fell in loose curls underneath her helmet, the visor down and covering her face. Clarke had no idea who the mystery girl was, only knowing that she was right – girls with abs are hot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment your plans for Halloween, I'm curious! Are you all excited?  
> Oh and, the story too. Let me know where you think I'm heading ;)


	11. "Soft lips, Sgt. Buzzkill"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuation of the Halloween party with some guests.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Been a while? Sorry about that, I'm the worst! No excuse other than writer's block, I'm afraid.

 

Clarke turned back to the cup in her hand and ignored the burning sensation of eyes on her. This wasn't the tingle of a self-conscious 'someone's looking at me, is my hair okay?' this felt like something raw and it sent a thrill down Clarke's spine.

She weaved away from the girl in the armour and blue eyes followed her movements. Clarke wasn't sure if the mystery girl would follow, but she surprised herself with the hope she would, and realized she had probably drank too much.

A hand on her wrist stopped her, and she jerked back as it was tugged.

"Aren't you going to say hello, Wanheda?" A smooth voice slipped out from beneath the visor. It didn't seem like the girl had to raise her voice above the music, but that didn't bother Clarke. What bothered her was that up close, she suddenly felt trapped. Like prey caught in the jaws of a lion. A _sexy_ lion, but a lion nonetheless.

Another scary factor was that she didn't recognize the voice, and Polis was a small town. Everyone knew everyone - especially within the Skaikru circle. It was troubling.

"Is staring the new hello?" The girls voice rang again.

"I-" Clarke struggled. She felt like her throat was tight. The girl hadn't let go of her arm.

She shook her hair and closed her eyes. She was too drunk for this, "Sorry," she raised her voice over the pounding rhythm of EDM, "My name's Clarke. Have we met?"

"We have, but I'm not surprised that you don't remember." Mystery girl's voice was sultry. Upon closer inspection, Clarke could see that the girl was in fact blonde, and that her poor eyesight in the lowlights of the room skewed her vision.

"Name?" Clarke asked, and then blushed with how rude that sounded. And also to do with their proximity.

The girl opened her mouth to answer, just as Clarke's eyes locked with familiar green, and a cocktail of emotions swaddled her.

"Excuse me..." She breathed, any words the girl said lost to her. She was focused on Lexa.

Lexa and her denim jeans and scuffed boots.

Lexa and her leather bra.

Lexa and the black wings tied to her back.

Lexa and her - holy shit - she had _abs too_?

A bubble of something sat happily on Clarke's chest, but quickly burst as she made her way towards the brunette, only to watch her disappear in the crowd. And just like that, Clarke regretted coming to the stupid party.

Pissed, Clarke walked back to the kitchen. Mystery girl was gone, and Clarke wasn't surprised after how rude she'd been. Sighing, she went for the heavy stuff - liquor.

Raven was already there, quite happy to spend a party by the booze, so long as it was the good stuff.

"Hey Wanheda." Raven forced a smile, but it was uneasy. Clearly Clarke did a good job on her costume. Raven's eyepatch was on her forehead and her hat was tucked under her arm. She looked like a pirate that was bored of being a pirate.

"Hey cap'n." Clarke smiled herself, sideling up to her friend and getting herself a drink.

"I saw Lexa. Just thought I should warn you." Raven turned her head for ease of hearing.

"I know." Clarke nodded, and lifted the drink, and Raven gave her a sympathetic look.

"I couldn't see Anya, which sucks. I wanted a hook-up, or a makeout. No one seems to kiss as fiercely as she does. It's like she wants to break me." Raven grinned at the memory and Clarke rolled her eyes.

"Looks like we're both disappointed then." She laughed.

Raven nodded, "Looks like it."

A beat passed with the two watching their peers interact. All one hundred-plus of them.

"Remember when we were 'dating'?" Raven used inverted commas and laughed a little.

"Yeah?"

"Well, I sort of miss the fact that it ruined our friendship. We used to be closer."

Clarke was suddenly interested in her drink, "I know."

"Can we forget it happened?" Raven asked, looking earnestly at Clarke.

"Nope." The blonde smirked coyly as her friend frowned.

Clearly confused, she asked, "Why not?"

"Because," Clarke fixed her with a look, "I don't regret it. I never would have known I liked girls if it wasn't for you."

"Gee, you're welcome." Raven mocked. Her words were slurred and Clarke was loosing focus a little.

"I'm serious!" Clarke laughed, hitting Raven on the shoulder. She either used too much strength, or Raven's balance was off, because the girl stumbled into the kitchen counter, causing both girls to laugh so hard, they struggled for air.

"Let's dance!" Clarke announced, dragging a protesting Raven to where there seemed to be the most young teenagers moving uncoordinated to music.

There was a band playing, one Clarke could have named easily had her brain not been slowed by the brown liquor spilling out of her solo cup as she jumped to the beat. Raven was moving her hips, arms in the air and eyes closed, big grin. Moments like this, Clarke realised, are what being a teenager is all about.

Octavia had been talking to a cute boy named Atom, until Bellamy scared him off. She was about to go join Raven and Clarke, but there seemed to be a commotion outside. She followed the noise, cold, Autumn wind bitting through her clothes, the alcohol buzzing through her.

A group of grounders were dressed up and running through the fountain in Wells' drive. One of them had his back to her, but he was tall and well-built, and was mature enough to stand away from the ruckus so as to not be blamed for their actions, but close enough to be associated.

From behind, Octavia couldn't make out his costume, and she briefly wondered why she cared as Wells walked out to talk to them. Anya, one of Lexa's lackeys met him halfway.

"I'm pretty sure you grounders are out of bounds." He said calmly, the music a low thrum behind the few people witnessing this conversation.

"Out of bounds is the best place to be." Anya answered.

Wells' face was obscured at Octavia's angle as he took a step closer, "Let me rephrase: leave."

"Let us rephrase," Lexa spoke, jumping down from one of the four pillars that held up the statue of a Jaha ancestor, "We're not leaving this party. Isn't your father all for stopping this feud?"

Octavia frowned. If they were all grounders, then maybe that boy was Lincoln. She walked forward, alcohol inhibiting her usual actions. She was in front of him before she realised it.

"What are you dressed up as?" She asked. It was curious, not malicious, and for a second his dark expression lightened, and Octavia swore he was about to answer.

"Lincoln." Anya called calmly.

The boy looked over and nodded, before giving a half-smirk to Octavia, and motioning down himself. As he was walking away, she realised what he was supposed to be. He had dressed up as an Arcadian police officer, or, soldier, as the grounders called them.

Octavia liked a man in uniform.

Her attention snapped back to what was happening when she heard her friend's voice.

Clarke stepped outside, followed by Raven, who seemed to be staring at Anya, dressed as Skaikru cheerleader. Anya winked and Raven grinned like a wolf, the two oblivious to the tension heavy in the air.

"What's happening?" Clarke was a little unsteady, but that didn't make her voice any less inquisitive as she walked towards Wells.

Lexa's jaw tightened at her presence and Clarke pretended not to notice.

"Lexa Woods wants to join our party." Wells replied. His eyes were fixed on the leader in front of him.

"Really?" Clarke frowned in surprise, "Well, why not?" She turned to Wells, who faced her in confusion, "They're making the first move, Wells. Besides, if your father heard you helped breach this rift, wouldn't he be pleased?"

The boy thought about it for a moment before sighing, "You can join the party, seeing as you're dressed up as... something. But don't break anything."

"I've no doubt most of the things you own cost more than my house, pretty boy." Echo mused as she strutted past him into the house.

Lexa gave a nod, and then her group started to walk into the house, ignoring Clarke completely.

Anya, dressed as an army brat, however, kissed Raven harshly on the lips, and then carried on inside the mansion, leaving Raven dazed.

"Soft lips, Sgt. Buzzkill!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg it wasn't Lexa?? 
> 
> Your comments last chapter were amazing, I had a big grin imagining the confusion I hope some of you are feeling. This story isn't anywhere near over ;)


End file.
